


Zákusek

by seiyuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuu/pseuds/seiyuu
Summary: Jeden narozeninový dárek pro Severuse a spousta legrace.Vážně!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	Zákusek

"Všechno nejlepší, Severusi!"

"Co to má znamenat?! Pane Pottere, co je ta příšerná _růžová_ věc s _mašlí?!"_

"No přece tvůj narozeninový dárek. No tak, otevři ho."

"Blázníš? Té věci se nedotknu ani třímetrovým koštětem!"

"Nebuď jak malý, Severusi. Kdyby byl ten papír černý, vypadalo by to, že je to na tvůj pohřeb."

"To by klidně mohlo vzhledem k tomu, kolik mi je."

"Vždyť je ti tepr..."

"Dořekni to a zauzluju ti jazyk!"

"Místo uzlování mého jazyka si radši rozbal dárek."

"Jestli mě to sežere, náklady na pohřeb platíš ty!"

_*o chvíli později*_

"... ... ..."

"Líbí?"

"...Pottere..."

"Oblékni si to, chci tě v tom vidět."

"Co-to-k-čertu-je? Máš přesně půl minuty na vysvětlení!"

"No přece yukata."

"Co prosím?"

"Yukata - nevzpomínáš si, jak jsi onehdy na famfrpálovém zápase tvrdil, jak se ti líbí?"

"Měla to na sobě žena!"

"No a? Nosí to i muži."

"Růžovo-fialové _cosi_?!"

"No...já nevím, asi jo. Obleč si to!"

"Ani náhodou. Připomínám ti čaropanenku Barbie?!"

"No, kdyby sis odbarvil vlasy na blond..."

"Říkal jsi něco, Pottere?!!!"

"Ehm...Že ti to určitě bude strašně slušet."

*zavrčení*

"Prosííííím, Severusi. Tak aspoň dělej, že z toho máš radost."

"... ... ..."

_*o druhou chvíli později*_

"Jsi naprosto zvrácený a ještě k tomu úchyl, Pottere."

"Ehm...polk...Vypadáš rozhodně k sežrání."

"Jestli tím myslíš jako obrovský přeslazený zákusek, tak to se shodneme."

"Mhm, zákusky já rád..."

"Nech moje ucho napokoji...ah..."

"Máš být sladký zákusek, tak se netvař kysele."

"Ty jsi opravdu...haaach...to byl podr-aaaah-z! Jestli tu ruku nedáš pryč, nech mě to aspoň vyslíct!"

"Hmmmm..."

"Ah...Pottere!"

"...."

"U Merlin-AAAH...! Harry!"

"Anooo?"

"Dělej, sakra!"

"Zákusky se musí vychutnávat. Třeba tohle..."

*zalapání po dechu*

"Ahhh...ummmm...Úchyle!"

"Líbí se ti to."

"Ne! AAAAAAAAh...Ano, ANO!!!"

"Tak jaký je můj dárek, hm?"

"Naprosto příšerný, nechutný...oh, přesně tam...nevkusný...u Merlina, nepřestávej!...Možná ujde...mmmmm...ah, přitlač, ještě!...Není zase tak špatný...oooh, Harry! Ne, nepřestávej!"

"Takže jsem tě potěšil?" 

"Až skloníš tu pusu tam, kde byla, tak ano!"

"Ano, pane profesore."

"Spratku!"

"Taky tě miluju."

"S plnou pusou se nemluví!"

**_Konec_ **


End file.
